minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Craftventurers
Craftventurers is a Minecraft series created by LJScraft/LLRweegee. It will have about 10 seasons and will go through the dimensions of The Overworld, Nether, The End, Void and beyond. "Work In Progress". It was inspired by Willcraft, Minecraft Story Mode and simple Minecraft gameplay and videos. Characters (Season 1 so far) * Devin (Protagonist) * Blake * Kaytla * David * Zack * Gena * Guardian Y (Season 1 Antagonist) * Adam (Secondary Antagonist/Griefer or Rebel) * Guardian X * Guardian Z Season 1 The story begins when another day of a minecraft school for Devin and his friends, where he is almost grown up and finally ready to be his favorite job, a town miner. After another day of school it is the town's celebration of their safety from the insane mobs that roam at night. After a large celebration, they learn that they may have taken things for granted. They face mobs that entered the peaceful city, abruptly invaded them. But their's something different, something that was never like this, something controlling the mobs. It is up to them to find out what's going on and end it, and they face deadly mobs, dangers and griefers among the way. They may even face insane and mysterious foes. Season 1 Episode 1 Plot Mother: Devin wake up wake up Devin: Okay okay Mom fine…..”yawn” Dad: Hurry up and get to school, I can’t wait to see you get older Devin: Whats the point, it’s an optional day since it technically a holiday Mother: But relax! One more year and you can finally be a man! Won’t it be great, I can’t stand checking in your chest for more HW,I mean, it’s 5 days a week,and days go by fast, so will this one Devin: Fine,least Blake’s gonna suffer with me, is the mushroom stew ready? Dad: Here, fresh from the villager's garden “Eats stew” Devin: Tasty as usual Mom, you mostly craft this every day, bye! Mr. Coyang: And thats how Zombies survive. Devin: Mr. Coyang Mr. Coyang: Yes Devin? Devin: How come the Zombie’s brain has no use to them Mr. Coyang: Their rotted bodies have no use for a brain, since their dead, I can’t understand how zombies work either, I mean why do they attack people if they have at least part of their mind contact. “Afterschool” Blake: So Devin, how’d you do on the final mob exam Devin: Good, I’m just so happy that I can finally move out and get my own house next year. Blake: Me too, my dad’s obsession with emeralds and his big nose just bother me to death. Son you can have it if you can get me enough emeralds, is that all he talks about! Devin: I know, I mean, their just pretty rocks. Blake: Yeah well see you around! Devin: I’m home.. finally I can this garbage out of my inventory Devin: Mom where are you? Mother: Here, getting ready for day of Mineland Dad: Yes we are, biggest day of our great city when we finally created our home to be safe from those nasty mobs!. "In Room" Devin: Man, I wonder how those squids in my tank survive with just rubble on gravel to eat, and how fish are completely invisible until they are fished out of water, water mobs always catch my interest! Mother: Biggest Celebration in the year! Devin: I love the night parties, so much fun, The fireworks, all of the cakes and slime block trampolines! Dad: I know I’m gonna be excited too. “Knock” Devin: Who Could that be, Blake?Zack? Devin: Oh hey David David: Hey Devin you left your book and quill at school, here Devin: Oh Thanks, so how’s everyone else at this time of year? David: Good if you don’t consider my Mom’s big fear of creepers Devin: What, their hasn’t been a single mob attack in years not even when I was born! David: I know, she says theirs a comming, but she can be crazy Devin: Of course, remember the time we dressed as Zombies David: Yeah, hilarous Devin: So how’s Kaytla,Blake, and the rest David: Good Devin: And Zack, my cousin Gena? David: Also seems to be having a great day, I mean, it’s the night of the town Devin: See you their with everyone! “Goes to celebraton” Devin: Blake,David,everyone, it’s the best day or night of my life! Mr. Emer: greetings Devin Devin: Hi, got anything tuts good for the night Mr: Emer: Yes I have 2 fireworks and a diamond for 4 emeralds Devin: I have five! Mr: Emer: Thanks, here “give stuff Devin: This is the best day ever Kaytla: It’s always the best day ever, I count every day in my blocky room just to see when it happens Gena: I know right, I use my redstone block for this day Blake: I love the beacon celebration, we all gather near the beacon to signal a sign of our glory! Devin: They have a neat firework and trick show to David: Guys look! The redstoner is about to light the beacon Louis: My fellow minecraftians it’s time to light the beacon for our city 3 2 1 “BOOM” “Gasp” Devin: WHAT WHAT A HOLE IN THE WALL Dad: The kids! Are you okay David: Where fine. Mr. Diamer whats going on? Dad: I don’t know but i’m glad your okay Blake: My mom was right look! Dad:… is that….I knew this day would come…………..creepers…. “Everyone runs and panics Louis: GET THE GOLEMS AND GUARDS, GET THE GUARDS!!!!!!! Dad: I’m getting my sword come with me NOW! Gena: Okay Okay! “All run towards home” Dad: I know this probably illegal but take these swords to protect yourselves I can’t have anyone without a weapon against those , those, horrific mobs David: OH MY, THE DOOR “Bang Bang” Mother: Devin, I’m worried go to the back room now! Dad: A zombie Zack: What? WHAT ‘Swings sword and kills zombie” Gena: Do we have to crammed into this area Blake: Do you wanna stab a thousand living bones Gena: Fine, but I need to get out, our families! Dad: It’s safe lets go to town hall where everyone’s going Devin: Okay lets, David! David: OH MY OH MY GET OFF GIANT SPIDER!!! Get it off get it off get it off!!!!! Blake: Spidey say hello to Mr. Swordy! “Spider gets Killed" “People Talking” Leader: People calm down, we did not expect this even to happen on our greatest day Villager: This never happened before why does it happen now! “Mr. Safety and all Mayor” Player?: We want to know! ?: Yeah ?: TELL US NOW! Leader: People, for the last time WE DID NOT EXPECT THIS, this will all be fixed, we have guards and golems near the hole, it will all be fixed! No deaths happened Devin: Ugh…. Gena: Whats wrong? Zack: Are you okay, you seem pale. Devin: I don’t know, I think i’m fine, I feel something…probably a headache. Blake: Good, but what are we gonna do? More mobs can come at any minute and.. Blake: MR. DIAMER LOOK OUT! Dad: Huh? “Gets hit with arrow" Devin: NOOOOOOOOOO Dad: Son, run, I’m injured not “COUGH cough” dead, just go, run Devin: NO! Skeleton approaches and starts shooting David: Hey dead-bones like being tackled Tackles skeleton and uses sword David: Don’t hurt my friends or you mess with me! Devin: Thanks David your a pal David: No problem Blake: Guys,we have a problem, look! “Invasion of mobs appear behind” Zack: What the heck.. Guard: GUARDS, GOLEMS GO! "Golems appear and start killing mobs” Gena: Oh my gosh Uncle Stephano! Are you okay Dad: “Cough” I’m…”breathes” ok…ay..just.. make sure Devin is okay, my wife, you guys, just let me be Leader: Guard’s get more golems we do not let this town rot! Guard: Sir yes Sir! Devin: Dad, no,no, come with us! Dad: The hospital will get me, they’ll get potions, I’ll be fine….. Devin: Okay Dad, okay Kaytla: Atleast the mobs stopped appearing Zack: Yeah, the guards are fixing the wall “Next Day “Dad in a minecart” Dad: So everyone’s okay, my leg’s broken but I hope your all okay Leader: This day shall be remember we will double forces, expand walls and everything, we shall protect this city with all our lives Devin: No Mayor, Me and my friends know something’s different, we want to volunteer to not only Guard, but adventure out, hope to find ways to help you and other towns alike Mother: What are you insane! You could get harmed, or slain! David: Look, if we don’t do something, what could happen, other cities could also be dying right now! Zack: I agree let’s do something we can’t let this world rot to death, we must leave, find help. Blakes Dad: I guess my boy’s going out, take this, my lucky emerald, consider it your luck and two-month early birthday gift son Blake: Dad, you got this emerald from you great, well ancestors probably, you sure? Blakes Dad: Yes son, yes, take it with luck Dad: You need this, my sword, so you can remember me, it was crafted by your grandfather. Devin: Wow,just wow! I can’t believe it, he really used this in battles?! Dad: Not only that, he used it to help others, cut down frees, farm with it, it may be a sword, but he thought it was more than just a killing tool. Devin: Well I will use it for good as well, I just can’t believe i’m leaving.. Daniel: Goodbye Devin, remember the time me and my sis Gena pretended to be miners, heh Devin: Bye Daniel, your a good cousin Gena: And a good sister, I’ll miss you Stephanie: David, Devin I will never forget those funny times at school Mr. Coyang: If I never taught you, you’d never be here where you are now, remember everything I taught you! Devin: Friends and family, we are going, we will see you again, ghost or not, dead or alive. Gena: Whats that? Devin: My Journal I always keep it Kaytla: Devin, that journal is not important, you can remember all of the stuff in your head, not in a book. Devin: You don't get it, I wanna write every single piece of my life! It's my way of remembering, going back in time to see what I did, it's my life in a book. I'm taking it Kaytla: If something kills us and it's gone don't say I didn't warn you! Devin: Okay, okay Blake: Time to go Devin: I packed my clothes and everything, Boney, bye "Comes near Devin Devin: Boney, welp I guess you can come, i mean, wolves are helpful in all sorts of biomes. Gena: So we are, walking, outside, finally out in the wild, seeing this beautiful world Blake: Man it looks beautiful outside.. Devin: Not at nighttime let’s go, I hope we can help everyone!! Kaytla: Well, how do we get a house and shuttler and food? Blake: We packed some stuff, but we need to learn to survive on our own.. Devin: Yes, we choose this, I hope we can stick to it... Seasons (May contain spoilers) Season 1: Spawning an adventure Season 2: We need to go deeper and deeper Season 3: The End? Season 4: The Beginning Season 5: The End Rewired. Season 6: ???????? Season 7: ??????? Season 8: ???????? Season 9: ??????????? Season 10: ???????? Season 11: ??????????????? Category:Transcripts Category:Story hubs